irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel Yaz
Rebel Yaz (or simply just Yaz) is a female Irken and the leader of the Bleu Rebellion, a powerful rebellious group that goes directly against Irken government and its norms, most specifically the Almighty Tallests. A former soldier, she abandoned the Armada and its rules after she wanted to pursue her own individual life. As a result of a malfunction in her PAK unit during her 'birth', she is different from many other Irkens. She believes in, in stark contrast with a standard Irken's violence and prejudice, equality and respect towards all Irkens alike no matter their size or personality. However, despite her malfunctioned PAK (which the Control Brains could not deal with, as even they are not programmed to deal with such obscure issues), she is only considered half-defective due to her height, and is considered to be a major threat by the Irken Government. Yaz, as her plan for rebellion formulated, gathered together a group of other Irkens with the same beliefs as her to dethrone the Tallests from their reign. Personality Yaz, being the leader of an underground rebellion group to conquer against the Tallests, is an extremely duty-bound and determined female Irken. She is especially brutal towards her enemies and offenders, so much to the point that Tallest Red commends her for this and expresses his disappointment in the path she chose (that being to rebel against the Tallests instead of join the Armada proper). Though it is true that Yaz hates violence, she only hates it when it is directed unjustifiably, such as The Tallests' governmental rule. However, as her quest continues, near the climax of her journey she realizes that she has become just as brutal and vicious as the very group she was trying to rebel against, leaving her in a regretful state. Yaz, despite her stone-cold, no-nonsense and emotionless attitude, cares immensely for the well-being of her team. Upon finding out their demise, she collapses and breaks down into a sobbing fit and realizes that only one of her squad members, Rib, is left. She also has a hidden sweet-tooth for doughnuts, like most Irkens. Appearance Yaz, at 5 foot 2 inches, is tall (for an Irken, at least). Her eyes are a dark, glowing purple and her antennae are curved outward, making them parallel to each other and only separating if she is surprised or angry about something. As a thoroughly trained former soldier, Yaz is fit but not overly muscular. Relationship Rebel Rib - Her lieutenant and second-in-command of the Bleu Rebellion. Rib is the closest to a best friend that Yaz will ever have; specifically since he is the last surviving of the group besides Yaz herself. Almighty Tallest Purple - Though Yaz is not hesitant to bringing his rule down as well, she does not view him as harshly as she does Almighty Tallest Red, as she dismisses Purple as being "too stupid" and "too incompetent" to be a major threat. Almighty Tallest Red - The Tallest that Yaz views as a major threat and the one that needs to be exterminated more over the other. Yaz hates Red with a passion, and is looking for him to finish him for good throughout the story. Red has a mocking contempt for Yaz, though he does respect her height and her determination, expressing a desire that he wishes she would've joined the Armada proper rather than rebelling against them. Zim - Very little is known of Yaz's relationship with Zim, though it can be assumed that she knows of his bad reputation on Irk, as she feels offended after Red compares her to Zim, and says "Don't place me in the same category as an idiot like Zim". Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Defectives Category:Traitors